My Life Story In Chapters--Chapter 1
by DaNavi
Summary: This is the story of Zayn Malik. He is kicked off of 1D and goes into the care of a reporter that had interviewed him earlier. They hit it off rather well. Zayn is forcibly taken home by his parents, and is sent to a gay-to-straight transformation camp in South Africa. Instead of changing him, however, it just killes him. He gets Ebola, and dies in his boyfriend's arms.


A man with broad shoulders and a large, black suit stood outside our door. Thank god, what with all of those crazy Directioners out there crazily trying to break the door down. I sighed and leaned back on the couch.

"Well, I say. That was quite the show today, wasn't it lads?" Niall said. Everyone nodded collectively-well, all accept for me.

"Ah, well, I disagree," I said. Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes. "What? I just think that 5SOS takes our thunder away, and I have proof that they do!"

"Really?" Harry challenged. "Prove it then." I huffed and pulled out my phone, showing them two pictures: one of before that day's show, and one after.

"The majority of the crowd left after 5SOS! If that's not proof, then I do not know what is," I explained. Harry huffed and walked away. I scoffed and leaned back against my chair. Suddenly, a knock sounded from the door, and a head popped in.

"Hello!" He said. As the rest of his body came into the room, I gasped. His hair was done up in an interesting way-'twas kind of like a mowhawk, but it was not in that oldies style. It was curly on top, and was dyed rather nicely. He wore a fluffy black button-down top with a thin black tie. He also bore blue skinny jeans which outlined his beautiful legs...Woah my god. Did I really just write that? He walked shyly up to me, and smiled. "Um, hi Zayn," he said, biting his lip. "I am Mordechai Jones, from Tiger Beat magazine. I have been sent here to interview you."

"Oh, yeh, sure'" I said. Mordechai beamed and led me out of the room into the screaming throng of crazed Directioners. I smiled and waved, sticking close to Mordechai. Finally, we reached a secluded, quite room. "So. What have you got to ask me?"

"Well, Tiger Beat is doing a magazine all on celebrity relationships. You and Perri are really the talk of the subject. Is that OK?" He asked me. I laughed.

"Hey, that's fine. But what I am about to tell you is going to shock you," I said. Mordechai nodded and pulled out what looked like an Apple iPad, but it instead had Microsoft's Windows symbol etched into it.

"Alright then. For how long have you and Perri been together?" he began.

"Oh my golly gee, a seemingly endless ammount of time," i groaned. He tapped the screen of the tablet.

"Say that again. I forgot to press 'record,'" he said.

"I said that I've been with Perri for what feels like a century," I repeated. Mordechai looked up from his tablet.

"It seems to me as though you do not care for being with Perri," he said. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Silly reporter," I joked. He chuckled. "I am only with Perri for the publicity-ah, well, I am not choosing to be with her. 1D's advertisement director is forcing me to be with her. I feel so cruel, but even if the director wasn't forcing me, I would still not love her. She, well, is not my kind of person," I explained.

"Well, if I may, who is your kind of person?" Mordechai asked. I hesitated-he could not know the truth.

"Ah, well, someone with more masculinity." Nice going, Zayn.

"You mean guys? Transgenders?" Mordechai dug deeper and deeper.

"Uh..." Oh, fuck it. "Yes." Mordechai's face visibly brigtened. It made me smile.

"You seem happy. Any particular reason?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh no. No. Not at all. Nope. Nothing here. Nuh-uh," he stammered. "But, I would like to ask you about your being gay, if I may." My face whitened. Mordechai's seemed to sadden. "Oh no," he said, tapping the tablet's screen. He showed it to me. The recording process was paused. "Forgive me for prying, but it seems as though you have been, well, bullied for lack of a better word, and haven't been able to vent. Please, I beseech you. Vent," he said, placing a hand on my knee and moving forward. "I understand I am just some stupid reporter from some childish magazine, but really." Suddenly, a tear came to me.

"You are absolutely right," I said slowly. "I have been made fun of, bullied-physically and verbally-and degraded. Imwas even raped by some cruel guy who was the head of the school's Bible Fellowship. I don't believe in that stuff."

"Indeed! Nor I. Christianity can be harsh. But really? Raped?!" Mordechai asked, dumbfounded. I nodded, instinctively placing my head on his shoulder.

"Yes! After the rape, he threatened to kill me if I either 1) told anyone or 2) showed my homosexuality. And my parents-who don't quite know yet-have always told me that if I was gay they'd kick me out." Mordechai did not answer. I looked up into his face-he had tears streaming from his eyes.

"What? Honey, that is terrible! Oh my giddy aunt!" He cried, biting his lip.

"Why are you crying?" I asked, wipng the tears from his cheeks.

"Because, Zayn, no human should have to endure what you did. Also I understand what-some of it, that is- you're going through. I am still going through the same sort of thing. My parents have always told me: 'Son, if you turn out to be gay, your mother and I are going to send you to one of those gay-to-straight transformation camps. Homosexuality is forbidden by God-so it is therefore forbidden here." My mouth dropped open. "They won't change me-just kill me is all."

"So wait...you're gay?" I asked, strangely happy. He nodded. Suddenly, a loud "Zayn!" broke the conversation. "Damn. I think I have to go."

"No, not yet. Here, take this," he said, handing me a slip of paper holding all sorts of social media account names. "If you ever need someone to talk to, call me. I'll be there." I looked again at the piece of paper, and then looked back up. He was gone. Suddenly, Louis appeared. He had a look of disdain on his face.

"Come with me," he said. He grabbed my ear, and proceeded to pull me along.

"Ow, Louis, ow! What're you doing?!" I cried. He did not answer; he just shoved me into the room, kicking me as I fell down. The reat of the guys surrounded me.

"You liar!" a voice cried suddenly from a dark, secluded corner. I gasped in horror as the person stepped out...Perri. Mascara ran down her cheeks. "So you're gay? Why did you not tell me?!" My mouth dropped open in even greater terror.

"H-h-how'd you find out?" I squeaked.

"Well, you, for starters, butt-dialed Niall, and he heard it all, putting it on speaker phone. Y-y-you faggot!" She cried, smacking me.

"Zayn, you have been officially kicked off of 1D. Please pack your things, and git," Harry hissed. I stood and wiped the tears from my eyes, then left the room. The Directioners all collectively squealed, but began to quiet down when they saw tears coming from my eyes. Then, I broke down onto my knees, and sobbed into my hands. They all gasped. Suddenly, I heard Mordechai's voice. He was interveiwing someone. He-i think-glanced over in my direction. I heard him gasp and run over to me.

"Zayn?! What happened?" He asked, putting an arm around me. I turned and sobbed into his shoulder. I heard some Directioners grumble jealously.

"I don't know how it happened, Mordechai, but One Direction found out about me-and Perri too!" I explained. "They each kicked me once before kicking me out of the room. Have also been evicted, if you will, from the band." Mordechai gasped in awe.

"You poor thing! Your parents haven't found out yet, right?" he asked. I nodded, hugging him.

"They have not. Not yet-thank Jesus. But they are going so wonder if I go home. Therefore, I a am homeless," I sniffed.

"Well, would you like to bunk with me? I do not have anoother bed, but I do have a couch, and a queen sized bed'" he said softly. I nodded and smiled. He returned the smile and kissed my cheek.

"Come on now. Let us get you something to eat," he whispered. I stood up and smiled, grabbing his hand as we went along.


End file.
